Bella's Singer
by Vaaan
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Bella encuentra a su "cantante"? Mi primer fic, espero les guste.
1. Prologo

¿Qué pasaría si Bella encuentra a su "cantante"?

**ESCOCIA, GASLOW**

Bella escribía en un pequeño cuaderno que últimamente hacia de diario personal, lo anotaba todo allí, el tiempo que pasaba con el amor de su eternidad, llamar a su existencia "vida" seria que darse corto; ni un millón de vidas le alcanzarían para estar con Edward, lo sabía bien. Aun ahora seguían juntos después de todos los obstáculos que tuvieron que superar, ni siquiera los Vulturi lograron separarlos, su amor y devoción por el otro era demasiado fuerte. O eso _creía._

El próximo lunes empezarían un nuevo curso en el instituto, algo a lo que todos ya rutinario y normal para todos. Pero estaba por alguna razón inquieta y se sentía perturbada, como si su vida y la de su familia fueran a cambiar de manera drástica.


	2. El Encuentro

**El Encuentro**

**Bella POV**

Trate de ignorar el presentimiento que tenía desde que nos mudamos a Glasgow, el clima de esta parte de Escocia nos favorecía ya que con nuestra piel diamantina probablemente causaríamos más de un accidente de tráfico. En realidad a todos nos gustaba aquí, tenía un aire europeo y campestre y casi tanto bosque como Forks. Eso venía bien ya que teníamos un lugar cerca para cazar sin tener que alejarnos demasiado.

Edward se sentó a mi lado en el sofá de la gran casa en la que vivíamos, era hermosa con altos ventanales y alejada, simplemente perfecta. Recientemente nos mudamos de nuevo con la familia, habíamos estado viviendo en una cabaña no lejos de aquí disfrutando de la soledad y de nuestra mutua compañía. Como siempre no pude esconder por mucho tiempo mi angustia.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, amor?

- No es nada es solo que… no olvídalo es una tontería.

- Nada de lo que tú digas es una tontería para mi Bella – me dijo con seriedad.

- Lo sé – le dije dudando y él lo noto.

- Dímelo – me decía mientras me besaba tiernamente el cuello. – Vamos amor, cuéntamelo.

- Esta bien – dije con un suspiro – tengo este presentimiento, es como si algo fuera a afectar a la familia y probablemente no sea nada pero me angustia.

Me abrazo y yo escondí mi cara en su pecho buscando el consuelo que necesitaba, jamás habría alguien como Edward para mi, él era sencillamente todo lo que yo podría querer y mas, el era mi vida. – Bella mi amor no te preocupes, ya sabes que Alice vigila nuestro futuro y ella no ve nada inusual. No hay de qué preocuparse.

- Tienes razón – le dije no menos inquieta, solo quería ignorar la angustia así que me puse de pie aun abrazando a Edward y me dirigí a nuestra habitación. Se sentía tan bien decir eso, se sentía perfecto.

- ¡Bella! – Grito Alice desesperadamente – Te tengo un atuendo perfecto para el primer día del instituto, vas a usarlo ¿cierto?, tienes que hacerlo es hermosísimo, hazlo por mí – puso su típica cara de perrito abandonado y tuve que aceptar, estaba de buen humor así que me pondría lo que ella me escogió.

- Esta bien Alice – dije resignada.

- ¡Sabia que lo harías! Ya te lo vi puesto y ¿adivina qué? Te queda divino – dijo entusiasmada – Ahora chicos apúrense que el instituto empieza en una hora.

A pesar de que lo dijo en voz baja sabía que todos la habían escuchado, una hora más tarde íbamos camino al instituto. Yo como siempre iba con Edward en el volvo, en el asiento trasero estaban Jasper y Alice y Rose se iba con Emmett en el convertible.

Llegamos al instituto, era una escuela muy bonita. Consistía de un edificio grande en la parte izquierda y uno más pequeño en la derecha; era de un color crema claro lo que le daba un aspecto algo hogareño. Edward y yo nos dirigimos al edificio más grande que era donde teníamos nuestra primera clase, literatura, Jasper se iba con Rose a gimnasia, Alice a geografía y Emmett a química.

Nos sentamos en una fila de atrás y tuvimos que soportar algunas miradas curiosas de los alumnos al ver a los nuevos, siempre teníamos esa reacción en las personas aunque debía admitir que los chicos en Escocia eran mucho menos mirones. Edward empezó a reír ligeramente y lo mire como preguntándole que sucedía.

- La profesora se distrajo mientras venia hacia acá, al parecer Jasper la deslumbro y se tropezó, ahora está recogiendo los diez mil papeles que tenía en la mano – dijo divertido.

Yo sabía por experiencia cuanto podía deslumbrar un vampiro con su belleza antinatural y su voz musical así que me compadecía por la pobre profesora. Edward me acariciaba la mano mientras esperábamos que viniera, entro a la clase con los ojos un poco desenfocados aun, seguramente por su encuentro con Jasper. Puso todos sus papeles en el escritorio de verdad que eran muchos, unos 53 para ser exactos, uno de los beneficios de mi nueva vida era poder contar a velocidad vampírica, nada se me escapaba.

Nuestra nueva maestra se presento como la Srta. Grace MacLean, me cayó bien enseguida y al parecer a Edward también. Desafortunadamente después de la primera hora tuvimos que separarnos ya que a mí me tocaba gimnasia -un curso que aun odiaba porque a pesar de mis reflejos algunas veces me tropezaba ligeramente, algo vergonzoso que ni en mi vida como vampiresa dejara de ser torpe- y a Edward le tocaba biología con Alice.

Entre al salón y el profesor, el Sr. Duart, nos dio las instrucciones y nuestros uniformes; después de cambiarme y salir a la cancha – este semestre haríamos tenis – tome una raqueta y el entrenador comenzó a elegir equipos.

- Jack tu vas con Shea , Miles con Sara… - siguió nombrándonos, una vez que todos los equipos estuvieron armados empezamos los partidos, me había tocado con un chico llamado Dayan que parecía una buena persona y no me miraba embobado ni con curiosidad, me cayó bien al instante.

La clase de gimnasia por fin terminaba, afortunadamente no herí a nadie aunque últimamente eran raras las ocasiones en las que lo hacía, definitivamente estaba mejorando sonreí internamente. Salía de los vestidores de chicas rumbo a la clase de física que me tocaba con Emmett cuando _lo olí, _tuve que dejar de respirar al instante, me olvide de la clase, del instituto, de todo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en atacar al chico que estaba delante mío dirigiéndose seguramente también a su clase, sin saber que yo quería atacarlo. Era tan irresistible, era como si su sangre cant… no podía seguir ese pensamiento tenía que huir y tenía que hacerlo ya. Corrí rápidamente del instituto hacia los bosques, afuera estaba más calmada y mi mente se despejo un poco, ¡Dios! ¿Que hubiera sucedido si lo atacaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué iba a decirle a Edward?

Edward POV

Estaba en clases con Alice cuando de pronto vio la visión de Bella corriendo hacia los bosques, sin pensarlo me pare dispuesto a ir con ella y averiguar que sucedía, pero Alice me detuvo y me mostro la visión completa.

No atine a otra cosa que sentarme sorprendido, furioso, dolido… Bella el amor de mi vida había encontrado a su cantante y por poco lo ataca, se contuvo de hacerlo y por eso huyo a los bosques. Tenía que encontrarla y ayudarla, podríamos irnos, podríamos…, un grito mental de Alice diciéndome que Bella necesitaba un tiempo para pensar me detuvo. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?

_Hasta ahí llega el primer capítulo, espero que les guste, en serio me esmere para que quedara pasable. Me dejan sus opiniones en reviews, si les gusta la historia seguiré subiendo capítulos._

_Vanessa (:_


	3. Nunca más

**BELLA POV**

Sentada en lo profundo de los bosques pensaba en como mi vida había podido convertirse en esto, desde donde estaba se veía perfectamente la casa de Aidan, ese era su nombre. La única persona en el mundo que me tentaba más que Edward, el simple pensamiento de eso me hacía sentir completamente miserable como si de alguna manera estuviera engañando a mi esposo; Edward no se merecía esto, el no se merecía lo que yo estaba haciendo con su amor.

Hace una hora había llamado a casa para hacerles saber que estaba bien y que no quería que nadie viniera, con eso me sentía aun mal porque en realidad no quería ver a Edward, lo amo y por eso ¡no quiero que me vea así! Queriendo la compañía de otra persona, deseando el líquido que corre por sus venas.

- Esta no soy yo – me dije en un susurro, desearía hacerlo desaparecer pero sentía tanta curiosidad por Aidan que el simple hecho de pensar que no estuviera me desilusionaba. Estaba haciendo daño a todos, lo sabía, pero era imposible ir a casa, no quería ir a casa. Era una persona horrible por hacerle esto a alguien que me amaba tanto como Edward.

**ALICE POV**

Cuando se terminaron las clases salimos rápido al estacionamiento con la esperanza de ver a Bella allí, pero no estaba y Edward se ponía cada vez más inquieto haciendo que Jasper tuviera que tranquilizarlo frecuentemente. Nos esperaban ahí Rose y Emmett curiosos.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice, porque Edward se ve tan angustiado? ¿Alguien sabe de nosotros? – dijo Rose con preocupación.

- ¿Dónde esta Bella? – pregunto Emmett.

- Tranquilos Edward esta así porque Bella encontró su cantante y…

-¡¿QUE? – pregunto gritando Emmett - ¿Se lo ha comido? – pregunto demasiado fuerte.

- No interrumpas Emmett, deja que Alice termine de decirnos- dijo Rosalie con irritación.

- No encontramos a Bella, ella huyo para no atacar al chico, Edward quiere ir tras ella pero es mejor que la dejemos sola – dije con fervor, en realidad mi hermanita estaba pasando un mal rato pero yo sabía que lo mejor era que analice las cosas sola y vuelva a casa. Al menos esperaba que volviera. Ante ese pensamiento Edward me miro con enojo.

- Ella volverá Alice – dijo entre dientes.

- Por supuesto que volverá – dijo Emmett tranquilo como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

- Es que no lo ves tonto, ella no va a volver porque ya encontró a alguien más tentador que Edward – dijo Rosalie con su acostumbrada malicia.

- Calla Rose, eso no lo sabemos, tal vez ella ya está en casa mejor nos vamos – dijo calmadamente Jasper.

Nos subimos a los autos, Jasper iba manejando el volvo porque Edward estaba ido, casi no reaccionaba, esperaba que no esté pensando hacer ninguna locura como ir a matar al chico.

- No lo matare Alice, si es lo que Bella quiere no podría matarlo – dijo con pena en la voz.

- No seas ridículo Edward, ella jamás querría a alguien más que tú – dije con seguridad.

- ¿Y porque no está conmigo? – Me pregunto serio - ¿Por qué Alice? Seguro ya se dio cuenta que soy un mounstro, que soy lo peor y por eso prefiere a alguien humano – dijo Edward.

- Edward, Bella te quiere así, lo he sentido, eso no ha cambiado – intervino Jasper.

- Jazz tiene razón Edward, Bella te adora eso lo sabes – trate de calmarlo.

Edward no dijo nada mas en el trayecto, iba mirando por la ventana y si hubiera podido llorar estoy segura que hubiera estado derramando lagrimas, tenía la mirada más triste que le había visto, ni siquiera cuando dejo a Bella se veía tan derrotado.

Entramos por el sinuoso camino y pronto vimos la casa, nos esperaban en la puerta Esme y Carlisle, Jasper los había llamado para que estuvieran al tanto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nos bajamos del auto y Carlisle agarro a Edward que parecía un zombi, entramos todos y nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor donde discutíamos siempre todo, Carlisle empezó.

- ¿Qué tan grave es? – dijo en voz calma, muy propio de Carlisle.

- Bella encontró a su cantante, y está afuera de su casa ahora mismo – dije nerviosa por la reacción de Edward al saber el paradero de Bella, el ni siquiera me miro, no estaba mirando a nadie. Solo estaba sentado ahí con los ojos fijos en la mesa y parecía que su mente estaba ausente, ahora si estaba preocupada.

-¿Cuándo va a venir a casa? Oh mi niña, debe estar asustada – dijo Esme como siempre maternal y cariñosa.

- ¿Ella va a hacer algo Alice? – pregunto Carlisle preocupado por la familia y las consecuencias que habría si Bella no pudiera resistir.

- No, ella solo está ahí sintiéndose mal, no lo entiende por completo y tampoco quiere que nadie este con ella por ahora – dije mirando a Edward, yo sabía que el quería ir pero Bella no podría verlo en este momento.

- Mi niña resistirá, yo confío en ella. – dijo Esme con determinación.

- Espero que lo haga, no quiero irme de nuevo por culpa de Bella – dijo Rosalie a lo que Edward reacciono con un gruñido, tal vez no estaba tan ido como pensaba.

- Bueno chicos vayan a hacer sus actividades, Edward hijo vamos a mi oficina para hablar sobre esto.

Me levante y Jazz de inmediato me abrazo, nos fuimos a la habitación, estaba ojeando unas revistas de moda cuando tuve una visión; Jasper me tomo de la mano como siempre hacia y me mando ondas tranquilizantes. Tuve que cerrar mi mente de inmediato para evitar que Edward vea lo que iba a pasar.

- ¿Que has visto Alice? – me pregunto Jasper.

- Bella – dije instantáneamente – Esto es peor de lo que creía Jazz, la veo compartiendo con Aidan, juntos se ríen, se divierten – dije desesperanzada porque tal vez este sería el final de nuestra vida como era hasta el primer día de clases.

- Pero eso no… como puede – dijo Jasper confundido, lo entendía, yo no podría estar con nadie más que con Jazz, el era mi todo.

- No lo sé Jazz, tal vez no llegue a pasar debemos hacer algo para evitarlo, eso destruiría a Edward por completo – dije afligida, Jasper me calmo y nos sentamos en silencio a pensar que haríamos ahora.

**EDWARD POV**

No podía asimilarlo, simplemente me parecía increíble, escuchaba que hablaban de Bella sentados todos en la mesa del comedor, pero mi mente no reaccionaba, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en Bella en este momento con ese humano. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de acabar su vida, de hacerlo desaparecer, de convertirlo en nada pero no podría, no mientras Bella lo quiera vivo.

Me moría de ganas de ir a su lado, de abrazarla, como antes pero ahora sentía que no podría hacerlo nunca más y eso me destrozaba. Nunca más podría besarla, mi dulce Bella, no podría sostenerla, reír con ella. Si había un Dios o alguien allá arriba le rogaba que mi Bella me siga queriendo, que pase del hecho que soy un mounstro horrible y me acepte.

Tal vez él hizo que ella lo conociera, para que no tenga que vivir con un demonio, para que viva como un ángel de nuevo. Con un humano, algo que jamás podría volver a ser, por ella cambiaria todo mi dinero, todo lo que tengo solo para un día como humanos los dos. Como lo que debiéramos ser, desearía haberla conocido cuando yo aun vivía, nadie ni nada nos hubiera separado, seriamos solo nosotros para siempre. Eso es lo que creía tener pero esto tenía que pasar, como debería reaccionar, me siento triste, muerto y traicionado. Pero yo no creo a mi preciosa Bella capaz de engañarme, tal vez ya no me ame pero ella no es así. Debería ir a los Vulturi, tal vez… _Edward hijo te estoy hablando _me interrumpió la voz mental de mi padre_._

Estábamos en su oficina, en qué momento habíamos llegado aquí, debía haber estado distraído, que me había preguntado.

- Disculpa Carlisle, estaba distraído – dije - ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste? – pregunte.

- Edward te dije ¿Cómo te sientes? – me dijo con pena en sus ojos.

- Destrozado, me duele saber que esta con ese humano – dije siendo sincero pero ni cerca admitiendo todo lo que en realidad sentía.

- Hijo era posible que esto pasara en algún momento, no debes sentirte derrotado, Bella te ama ella volverá solo necesita tiempo para pensar – dijo Carlisle confiado.

- Lo sé pero me angustia que ella este… que no este acá – _conmigo _termine en mi mente.

- Todo se resolverá Edward solo ten fe – me dijo pero yo no lo creía, esto no iba a solucionarse, como podría cuando Bella ya no me amaba. Pero no se lo dije, eso solo traería más preguntas.

Confiaba en Carlisle pero no quería que él ni nadie más en la familia sufriera por mi culpa, esto debía enfrentarlo solo. Ya no quería hablar con nadie así que me despedí y subía a mi cuarto, tenía el olor de mi ángel por todos lados, este era _nuestra_ habitación. Me acosté en la cama con la almohada de Bella sobre mi cara. Hice lo que haría cualquier persona a quien le faltara el corazón. Llore. Sin lágrimas, esas no eran posibles, llore por mi amor perdido, llore por la injusticia de esto. Llore por _ella._

Aquí está el capitulo dos, espero que les haya gustado… comentarios y otras cosas en reviews xfa. LOVERBLACKMALFOY, gracias me alegra que te guste la historia. SUPERANONIMO gracias a ti también este capítulo va para ambs (:

Vanessa.


	4. Sorpresas

**Bella POV**

Sentada en el tejado de la casa de Aidan esperaba que el durmiera para escabullirme, igual a como lo hacia _el_ conmigo, y eso me ponía aun más deprimida, cada vez me sentía más como una traidora. Pero no tenia opción, era una vampiresa ahora y éramos egoístas por naturaleza, no es una justificación lo sé pero sentía demasiada curiosidad por este humano. Me tentaba pero no era solo su sangre, había algo en el, algo que me llamaba como el canto de una sirena.

Cada vez me reconocía menos, yo jamás hubiera pensado en alguien más que en Edward pero de pronto con este humano estoy haciendo cosas, sintiendo cosas de las que no me creía posible y me asusta.

Seguramente Alice ya vio mis intenciones, de verdad no quería matarlo, me contendría para que Aidan pudiera vivir un día más para que yo pudiera hablarle mañana en el instituto.

Sé donde debería estar, al lado de mi esposo, de mi compañero, de _el_… pero me es imposible separarme de Aidan, el es frágil pero a la vez tiene un alma fuerte, lo puedo ver. Tal vez eso sea lo que me atraiga, el es diferente, y eso lo hace mas intrigante, solo me quedaba esperar que se durmiera. Espero que lo haga pronto.

**Aidan POV**

Nos acabábamos de mudar a Escocia hace un año aproximadamente, mi mama Grace y yo estábamos decididamente más felices aquí, era lunes y empezaba un nuevo año de instituto, esperaba con ansias este día, me gustaba mucho regresar al colegio así no me aburriría mas y podría ver de nuevo a mi amigo Dayan, en las vacaciones no hice mas que escribir y tocar la guitarra.

Mama adoraba que tocara para ella, decía que tenía muchísimo talento, yo como siempre no le creía del todo era mi madre, estaba casi obligada a decirme cosas como esa pero eso no me detuvo de aplicar para Julliard, de hecho había recibido mi carta de aceptación casi a fines del verano por lo que este nuevo año lo miraba desde una nueva perspectiva, con mi futuro encaminado solo me quedaba acabar la secundaria para viajar a Nueva York.

Llegue al instituto algo temprano, no había muchas personas y las que estaban por ahí cuchicheaban entre ellas sobre los nuevos, casi lo había olvidado, Dayan me conto que nuevos estudiantes se integraban este año y que eran el chisme del momento por estar emparejados entre sí. Escocia al ser un país antiguo no entendía las costumbres del Nuevo Mundo y yo tampoco, no me lo imaginaba pero no me interesaba, yo no participaba en esas reuniones para hablar de otra gente.

Se fue llenando el estacionamiento, me pare para ir a mi primera clase cuando vi un Volvo seguido de un convertible, eran autos muy lindos, deberían ser los nuevos, no había visto antes esos carros, y no me equivocaba.

Bajaron del Volvo un chico de pelo cobrizo que tomo la mano de una castaña, ella me llamo mucho la atención, era muy linda y tenía un aura de inocencia que la bestia en mi interior sentía, pero eso era otro tema. Detrás de ellos bajaron un rubio con una chica pequeña de pelo negro en punta. Y del convertible una chica que parecía modelo rubia con su novio fisicoculturista o al menos eso parecía con todos esos músculos.

No les di más importancia y me dirigí a mis clases, casi al último periodo recibí una llamada de Dayan diciéndome que vaya al gimnasio para que lo lleve a su casa pues hoy no había venido en coche así que me dirigí hacia allí, lo encontré en la puerta que daba al exterior cerca al estacionamiento.

- Hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu verano? – pregunte con un deje de diversión en la voz, yo sabía exactamente como lo había pasado.

- Ya sabes, volando por aquí, corriendo por allá – dijo casualmente.

- Jajaja ¿encontraste algo interesante? – pregunte, en serio quería saber si el rastro que sentimos en las afueras de la ciudad seguía allí o se había disipado.

- Nop, el rastro desapareció casi tan rápido como vino pero tenemos unos nuevos amigos – dijo sugerentemente – son vampiros, ya sabes lo usual excepto que estos son vegetarianos.

-Oh, ¿son los nuevos verdad? – Dije – Me parecían un poco diferentes pero no les di demasiada importancia así que no me di cuenta.

- Seguro amigo, ni te diste cuenta – dijo a medio reír.

-¿No querías un aventón? – dije un poco molesto.

- Sep, vamos que quiero ir a cazar un poco, me siento un poco desnutrido – dijo Dayan juguetonamente, es que nunca iba a crecer, el hablaba de lo que éramos libremente como si no fuera nada anormal.

Nos dirigimos hacia mi auto, un mercedes, no lo quería en un principio pero con la facilidad que teníamos podría venir en un tanque de guerra si así lo quisiera. Subimos y luego de dejar a Dayan en su casa fui hacia la mía, sentí un olor extraño en el bosque alrededor de la propiedad, lo reconocí al instante, _vampiro. _

Fingí no notarlo en caso de que quisiera atacar si se sintiera amenazado, pero yo sabía exactamente quién era y donde en el bosque se encontraba, era la castaña de esta mañana, me pregunto por qué estaría aquí, ello cazaban animales así que la posibilidad de que haya venido a almorzarnos era nula. No estaba con su compañero, eso era raro. Lo poco que sabía sobre ellos era que no se separaban demasiado de sus parejas.

Entre y salude a mi mama con un beso en la mejilla, cuanto la quería ella era todo para mí por eso la protegía tan fieramente, ella aun sabiendo lo que yo era me acepto. Había preparado de almuerzo unos filetes, yo por mi condición si quieren llamarlo así comía demasiadas veces al día, por lo que mama cocinaba como para siete personas pero a ella le encantaba, tenía un muy arraigado instinto maternal y me quería por sobre todo. Yo también lo hacía.

Me senté a la mesa y le di las gracias antes de atacar mi comida, una vez estuve medianamente satisfecho me levante, la ayude a lavar los platos y la abrace. Me fui a mi habitación mientras ella seguía con sus cosas abajo, era una pintora excelente, vendía muchas de sus obras en varios museos reconocidos pero siempre bajo un anónimo, no debíamos llamar mucho la atención.

Me puse a hacer las tareas que nos dejaron en el colegio, a pesar de tener la edad que tenía mi mama aun me obligaba a hacerlas, eran muy aburridas para mí pero igual las realizaba. Una vez terminadas, demasiado fácil, me di una ducha antes de bajar a cenar, otra vez tenía demasiada hambre, cualquiera pensaría que era un licántropo pero no. No lo era.

Llame a Dayan para ver si había algún rastro de vampiro por los alrededores de su casa, pero no lo había así que solo había venido ella a mi casa, me preguntaba la razón. Me encogí de hombros y fui a cenar, una vez terminado y lavada la vajilla me senté en el sofá a ver a mama pintar, me estaba retratando esta vez, pero no en mi forma humana.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy cielo? – Me dijo dulcemente - ¿Cómo está Dayan?

- Me fui bien mama, Dayan esta pues… Dayan tu lo conoces, no aguanta estar en forma humana mucho tiempo, hoy vinieron nuevos al instituto, debes tener un poco de cuidado son vampiros – dije seriamente.

-De acuerdo cariño – me dijo – Lo tendré pero tenlo tu también si, no soportaría perderte.

- Está bien mama – dije con un gran bostezo – Te quiero me voy a dormir – le dije mientras la besaba en la cabeza.

- Duerme bien cielo – me dijo con una sonrisa – Iré a dormir en unos minutos.

Me despedí con una sonrisa y me fui pesadamente a mi habitación, la había decorado mama, tenía un tono verde selva y piso de madera, mi cama era extra grande pues mi tamaño al dormir así lo exigía, me quite la ropa y me acosté, monitoree el terreno una vez más para ver si la vampiresa se había ido pero estaba en el techo… sobre mi habitación. Me hice el desentendido y me prepare para dormir.

**Bella POV**

Una vez que Aidan y su mama se durmieron baje lentamente y abrí la ventana del cuarto, olía estupendamente, me sentía en el cielo pero también sentía que mi garganta quemaba ferozmente, no me importaba, me encantaba estar aquí.

L e di un vistazo al cuarto obviando la gran cama a propósito, era lindo y masculino, ordenado pero no en exceso, decidí que me gustaba. Voltee la mirada hacia la cama y si mi corazón hubiera latido estaba completamente segura de que me hubiera dado un paro cardiaco al instante, sobre la cama había un enorme tigre de bengala y me estaba viendo con ojos inteligentes, ojos plomos que me taladraban el alma.

Ese era Aidan, quien mas podría ser además tenían los mismos ojos, un tigre normal no tenia esos ojos ni me hubiera mirado de la forma en la que este lo hacía, era aterrador pero fascinante a la misma vez, si hubiera sido humana me hubiera espantado y probablemente desmayado pero al ser un vampiro solo sentía una curiosidad tremenda, si es posible aun mayor que la de antes.

Parpadee por un segundo y al siguiente veía al tigre abalanzándose hacia mi…y yo estaba congelada.

Aquí tienen el capitulo tres, mas secretos se van develando Jajaja… ¿Qué será Aidan en realidad? Sigan leyendo si quieren saber.

Gracias a mis lectores, gracias los que me dejan reviews, este va para ustedes.

Vanessa (:


	5. ¿Los Únicos Monstruos?

_*** Un nuevo capítulo! Tome algunos personajes de otras autoras parte del clásico… los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**_

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba acostado en nuestra cama, de ella y mía, como esto ha podido pasar, de la noche a la mañana mi felicidad se ha esfumado, mi preciosa Bella no está aquí conmigo.

Se cuan preocupados están todos sobre la desaparición de mi ángel, lo veo en sus mentes a pesar de que traten de ocultarlo de mí, es algo constante en el fondo de sus cabeza, la preocupación por Bella es fuerte en todos, incluso Rose. Por supuesto que ella también piensa otras cosas sobre esto.

Ella cree que Bella no va a volver nunca, que está ya completamente distanciada de nosotros, que nos ha olvidado en un santiamén solo por encontrar a un apetitoso humano, o al menos es lo que ella cree que haría si estuviera en su lugar, pero mi Bella era distinta, ella se preocupaba por otros y tenía mucho amor para dar, yo creo que aun si ya no me ame ella seguirá en contacto con mi familia, ellos la aprecian demasiado y sé que ese cariño es reciproco.

Bella jamás los olvidaría, aun si decide irse con ese humano… tanto dolor me producía el pensar sobre eso, ni siquiera lo conocía, solo sabía que se llamaba Aidan y nada más. No sabía su apellido, ni si era lo suficientemente bueno para Bella, no sabía nada.

Decidí que lo que fuera a pasar era lo que tenía que ser, el bienestar de mi ángel era lo que siempre había querido y perseguido, cuando entendí que yo era lo que ella quería para el resto de su vida, la transforme y le di lo que deseaba, pero yo ya no era más lo que ella quería, ella ahora quería otras cosas, y eso le daría.

Nadie cambiaria mi decisión sobre eso, sentía los pensamientos preocupados de mi familia justo afuera de la puerta de la habitación, se debatían por entrar o no, no quise alargarlo más y murmure un _pase, _sabía que ellos me había oído porque enseguida entraron todos, se sentaron a los lados de la cama rodeándome, casi parecía un velorio, pero no lo era, yo jamás podría alcanzar la muerte y el consuelo que conlleva, no tenia alma así que no había manera de ir a un lugar de paz, solo iría a un infierno de seguro, además no podía hacerle eso a mi familia, no podría intentar una vez más un suicidio, ya todos sufrían más de la cuenta con esto.

**Alice POV**

Estaba con Jasper en mi habitación tratando de ver el futuro de Bella cuando de pronto ella desapareció de mi radar, un segundo la miraba sentada sobre el tejado de una casa y al siguiente no la veía para nada así que me asuste y Jasper lo noto.

- ¿Qué has visto Alice? – me dijo preocupado.

- Nada – dije simplemente, el me miro confundido así que me pase a explicar.

- Perdí a Bella de mis visiones, ha desaparecido, solo desaparecen si están… - no pude terminar esa frase, teníamos que ir en su búsqueda, habíamos dejado pasar demasiado tiempo y el no había vuelto así que debíamos ir a buscarla.

- Esta bien – me dijo Jazz – deberíamos decirle – dijo refiriéndose a Edward.

- Si, vamos a reunir a la familia para ver quienes iremos o si vamos todos y de ahí vamos a hablar con Edward – dije poniéndome de pie.

Bajamos las escalera hacia el salón familiar y llame a todos, rápidamente no sentamos en los sillones y pase a explicarles la situación.

- Perdí a Bella, ella ya no aparece en mis visiones – dije lo más calmada posible a pesar que no me sentía de esa manera.

- ¿Pero cómo puede ser Alice? – Pregunto Carlisle – Las personas o vampiros no desaparecen de tus visiones a menos que estén muertos.

Ante esto Esme se puso a sollozar en el hombro de Carlisle y temblaba incontrolablemente.

- No estamos seguros – dije más para Esme que para el resto – Es una posibilidad pero no es algo seguro, la última vez que la vi estaba a salvo sentada en el tejado de la casa de Aidan.

- Espera un segundo ¿Quién es Aidan? – pregunto confundida Rosalie, es que no era obvio.

- Es el nombre del cantante de Bella, él y su mama Grace viven a las afueras – explique.

- Vamos a rescatarla – grito estridentemente Emmett, ya me parecía raro que no lo haya hecho antes.

- Intentaste ver el futuro del humano – pregunto Rose – Tal vez eso nos diga algo antes de saber con certeza si la buscamos o no.

- Si, también lo intente pero no hay señales de él tampoco – dije hastiada, esto me estresaba, no me gustaba cuando las persona simplemente desaparecían de mis visiones.

- Entonces es hora de que vayamos a buscarla – dijo Carlisle.

- ¿Cómo irán? No pueden ir todos – dijo Esme más calmada, tenía razón.

- Creo que deberíamos ir yo, Alice y Jasper – dijo seriamente Emmett, algo rarísimo en el.

- Tu no iras – le grito Rosalie – No sabes que van a encontrar.

- Corazoncito tengo que ir, es Bella de la que estamos hablando déjame ir – dijo con voz sensual, ya sabía que Rose no se resistía cuando Emmett le pedía cosas con esa voz.

- Está bien – dijo haciendo un puchero y dándole un apasionado beso a lo que todos desviamos la mirada.

- Esta decidió entonces – dije impaciente por ir a buscarla ya – Pero antes de partir vamos a hablar con Edward.

Subimos hasta el tercer piso que era donde la habitación de Edward y Bella estaba, y nadie quiso llamar a la puerta pero después de unos segundos se escucho un leve _pase, _entramos de a uno y vimos a Edward, parecía que estaba en cuerpo pero en mente no, me preocupaba, teníamos que encontrar a Bella y ya. Al sentir mi estado de ánimo, Jazz me tranquilizo.

- Edward vamos a ir a buscar a Bella – le dije de una.

El no reaccionaba.

Ni siquiera nos veía, intercambiamos una mirada preocupada entre todos y estuvimos insistiendo en que responda durante media hora más antes de que Carlisle interviniera.

- Es suficiente, dejémoslo descansar, vayan ustedes – dijo mas serio de lo usual.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control, tendríamos que arreglarlo rápido, así que nos preparamos para salir, le di una última mirada a Edward y corrí junto a Jazz a la casa que había visto en mis visiones, eran aproximadamente las once de la noche, por lo que estaba demasiado oscuro para cualquier humano, no para nosotros que teníamos una visión excepcional.

Me concentre en ver algo pero seguía sin ver a Bella, pero la podía oler, seguí su rastro hasta la parte de atrás de la casa y luego sobre el tejado.

Ella había estado aquí hace poco, no olía sangre así que estaba segura de que no había flaqueado con el humano y escuchaba un corazón latir, mas rápido de lo usual pero no le di importancia, el rastro seguía hasta la ventana de la que me suponía era la habitación de Aidan.

Sentí también un olor un poco raro, como a animal, mire a Emmett y a Jasper, lo habían sentido también.

- ¿Qué es ese olor Alice? – me pregunto Emmett.

- No sé, no me huele a licántropo pero es definitivamente un animal – el problema era que no sabía cuál.

- Deberíamos irnos – dijo Jasper.

- No podemos, cualquier cosa que sea la mataremos – dijo entusiasmado Emmett.

N o estaba segura que hacer, vinimos aquí por Bella y ella estaba dentro de la habitación así que la teníamos que sacar, o al menos hablar con ella y ver qué es lo que quería hacer.

- Siento temor, enojo y diversión – me dijo Jazz confundido.

Qué extraño, no aguantaba más debíamos ver qué rayos sucedía allí dentro y entonces escuche un gruñido… pero no uno de vampiro sino un gruñido felino, que había ahí ¿Un tigre? Pensé burlonamente.

- Hay que ver por la ventana – dije en voz baja.

Todos nos inclinamos para ver directo en la habitación cuando vi algo que me sorprendió demasiado, y con mi don de ver el futuro había muy pocas cosas que me sorprendieran. Incluso Emmett casi se cae de la impresión, podía ver en sus ojos que no creía lo que veía y estaba segura que la mayoría de nuestra familia tampoco lo haría…

Había un enorme tigre ahí dentro y estaba encima de una atemorizada Bella.

**¡Espero les guste! Alguien adivina ¿qué es Aidan? **

**Como responderán los Cullen a esto, reviews xfa.**

**LoverBlackMalfoy claro que puedes llamarme Vane, Vanessa es muy largo jajá. (:**


	6. Mas Problemas

_* Ideas de otras autoras, lo demás es de Stephenie Meyer._

**Aidan POV**

Acostado en mi cama extra-grande sentía mi cuerpo comenzar a cambiar, desde los huesos hasta mi propia piel, siempre era como un cosquilleo general, lo sentía por todo el cuerpo. El cambio no era algo violento, se podría decir que era algo hasta mágico, pues un halo de luz me envolvió por unos milisegundos hasta que el cambio estaba completo y donde antes había un humano ahora había un tigre.

Sentía también mis sentidos cambiar lentamente, mi vista mejoraba notablemente, así como mi oído a pesar de que en mi forma humana podría escuchar un alfiler caer en una habitación llena de gente. Mis instintos eran otros también, mandaba mi lado animal mucho más que el racional, aunque el racional siempre estaba ahí, lo que me hacía no solo peligroso sino letal.

Pude percibir el momento exacto en el que la vampiresa entro a mi habitación, se coló por la ventana que había dejado intencionalmente abierta, ella me daba mucha curiosidad, no me moleste en hacerme el dormido porque su impresión seria la misma, no veía la diferencia entre un tigre dormido y uno que no lo esté. Además así podía observar sus movimientos en caso que quisiera alimentarse de mí.

Apenas sentí su jadeo de impresión, y vi que se preparaba para atacarme, me lance fieramente sobre ella con mi mejor cara de tigre malo, al parecer funciono porque ella se quedo congelada en el sitio y pude fácilmente tumbarla al piso, tenía su cabeza entre mis patas delanteras, una sola zarpada y ella era historia, pero por extraño que parezca no quería lastimarla, ella daba ternura y se veía tan indefensa.

Estaba a punto de liberarla y mandarla a su casa cuando sentí la presencia de tres vampiros mas eran dos hombres y una mujer, y venían rápido hacia aquí. Seguramente por la castaña, así que ella se había escapado probablemente y ellos habían venido para llevarla de vuelta, eso estaba bien por él y mejor que se fueran rápido, tener tantos vampiros alrededor lo ponía nervioso. El podría encargarse de su clan entero por supuesto pero él era un hombre pacífico y prefería evitar alguna confrontación.

Los sentía sobre su ventana, estaban dubitativos, no tenían idea con que se encontrarían al mirar por la ventana, pero adelante podrían mirar, incluso el les podría dar un pequeño show, sonrió internamente divertido por la situación.

Podía oler su duda y luego determinación, un segundo después los tres miraban por su ventana con ojos sorprendidos al ver su forma de tigre, es que acaso nunca habían visto uno, posiblemente si, tal vez estaban intrigados por el hecho que debería haber un hombre y no un tigre aquí, bueno seguramente ellos no sabían nada sobre él ni los que eran como él, pues no estaba dispuesto a explicarles, así que mostrándoles indiferencia se dio la vuelta y se volvió a echar en su cama.

Si alguno hacia algún movimiento amenazador, el tendría sus cabezas antes de que lo notaran, ya había peleado con vampiros antes, sabía muy bien que eran fáciles de matar, no todos por supuesto, los que tenían poderes eran más difíciles pero también había matado de esos.

Tendría que estar atento a lo que decía o hacia cada uno para descubrir su poder, es que pensaban quedarse ahí colgando como murciélagos toda la noche. O iban a entrar a llevarse a la castaña.

Alice POV

Estaba en completo shock, era lo más increíble que había visto, habíamos visto tigres varias veces pero este tigre no era solo un tigre, era el humano Aidan convertido en tigre, que clase de criatura era, no solo existían los hombres lobo sino que también los hombres tigre, es que todo lo sobrenatural existía acaso, la respuesta parecía ser sí.

Colgábamos cabeza abajo mirando lo que hacia el tigre, apenas nos vio se volteo hacia nosotros y casi parecía aburrido, como si hubiera visto vampiros antes y no le pareciéramos tan entretenidos, eso se confirmo cuando se volteo y de un salto muy rápido se acostó en su enorme cama, desde ahí nos miraba con una vez más aburrimiento en los ojos, intente ver su futuro para ver que podría hacer si entrabamos a la habitación pero no vi nada, era como los lobos, me bloqueaba las visiones, era frustrante.

Mire a Jasper y parecía concentrado, seguramente en las emociones que emanaba el tigre, le pregunte muy bajito y rápido.

- ¿Qué sientes de el Jazz?

- No mucho, esta aburrido y parece ser que algo expectante… definitivamente cansado pero no agresividad para nada – dijo extrañado.

- Que raro, ¿deberíamos entrar por Bella? – pregunte para todos.

- Deberíamos salvarla y luego nos comemos al tigre, son deliciosos – dijo Emmett relamiéndose, esa definitivamente no era una buena idea, sería un tigre ahora pero era un humano también, ni se para que pregunte su opinión, me voltee hacia Jasper.

- Yo creo que deberíamos entrar, el no va a atacarnos – dijo seguro de sus palabras, asentí y nos descolgamos para entrar, Aidan el tigre no hizo ningún movimiento, solo nos seguía con la mirada, así que entre lentamente hacia donde estaba Bella, aun conmocionada, podrían los vampiros entrar en shock.

Posiblemente si o al menos eso parecía, porque Bella no se había movido en todo este tiempo, Emmett la cogió en brazos y saltamos uno por uno por la ventana, a salvo, el tigre ni siquiera se movió, que extraño como el sabría que des pues de tener a Bella no lo atacaríamos.

Me pareció escuchar un suspiro de felicidad una vez que nos fuimos de su habitación, tal vez solo eso quería, que nos alejáramos, eso estaba bien para todos, no nos convenía acercarnos a alguien que no sabíamos ni siquiera que era. Esto tendríamos que discutirlo con Carlisle.

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba sentado en el piano, no deseaba tocar nada, simplemente la inspiración y las ganas se habían esfumado, se habían ido con Bella mi amor, volvería alguna vez, habían ido a buscarla, lo sabía por supuesto nadie puede esconderme nada, la traerían de vuelta, ella querria venir en primer lugar.

No tenía idea, esperaba que sí, yo no podría vivir sin ella, se me parte el alma solo de pensar que nunca más me va a abrazar con sus pequeños brazos, nuca mas vamos a compartir nada, con ella todo es mucho más brillante y colorido, lleno de vida y esperanzas, sin ella es todo como en penumbra, no siento nada más que dolor, no hay motivos ni razón para… nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera podría alimentarme, no con este nudo en el estomago, que podría hacer.

Estaba en medio de mis pensamientos cuando escuche la puerta de entrada, voltee a ver con el corazón en un puño, esperaba que la hubieran traído, y allí estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre, mi ángel pero parecía en shock, sentía la furia crecer dentro de mí, si ese humano le había hecho algo las pagaría demasiado caro.

Trate de leer la mente de Alice para ver cómo les había ido, pero estaba cerrada para mi, la mire con enojo tratando de que me abriera su mente y sintiéndome inquieto al no saber que había pasado y porque Bella estaba en este estado.

Me pare del banquillo del piano y los seguí en silencio, quería tocarla, acariciarla decirle que todo estaba bien, jamás podría enojarme con mi ángel, ella era tan preciosa y la amaba tanto que me sería imposible. Pero no podía, ella parecía no quererme ya, lo sabía, pero no quería oírlo de sus labios, eso sería devastador, jamás podría reponerme.

Llegamos al comedor y nos sentamos, Alice llamo a Carlisle y a todos, una vez reunidos, Bella sentada en el regazo de Emmett, seguía con la mirada perdida y parecía estar sufriendo, sufría con ella, no quería que ella estuviera en este estado, me preguntaba que la había puesto así, tal vez ese humano le había dicho algo cruel, si es era le caso le cortaría la lengua yo mismo. Decidí poner atención para saber que había pasado, Alice todavía me cerraba su mente, Jasper empezó a relatar.

- Carlisle hemos visto hoy algo impresionante, y creemos que debemos decírtelo para saber que deberíamos hacer – dijo, trate de leer su mente pero también estaba cerrada, que podría ser que me cerraban a toda información…entonces caí en la cuenta, seguramente habían visto a Bella con este humano, y Bella estaba triste de que la habían separado de su lado, ahora si sentía que mi alma se rompía en mil pedazos, mi preciosa Bella ya no me amaba, estaba triste por no poder estar con alguien más, me sentía morir, nada había dolido tanto…

- El chico, el cantante de Bella se convierte en tigre, o eso creemos – dijo Jasper bien alto y claro, solo ahí reaccione, había dicho un humano que se convertía en tigre acaso, o estaba delirando. Estaba por preguntar cuando Carlisle hablo.

- Están seguros hijos, jamás había oído de lago igual, tendré que hacer algunas llamadas – dijo pensando qué tipo de criatura podría ser.

- ¿Lo vieron convertirse? – pregunto Rosalie con incredulidad.

- No corazón, pero estamos seguros, Aidan es un tigre – grito estrepitosamente emocionado.

- Tal vez… - empezó a decir Rosalie para ser interrumpida por Alice.

- No hay tal vez Rose, el chico es un tigre, o al menos se puede convertir en uno, no podía ver su futuro y además Jazz sentía emociones humanas de él, como si fuera un animal pero conservara su lado racional aun.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo Esme preocupada.

- Tienen que ir al instituto mañana como siempre chicos, para no llamar la atención, ya solucionaremos esto cuando determinemos si el chico es peligroso para nosotros o no – dijo Carlisle levantándose – ya esta amaneciendo, les sugiero que se alisten y vayan todos como siempre.

Nos levantamos para ir a prepararnos para el instituto, Emmett una vez más se llevo a Bella que parecía no querer reaccionar, que iba a pasar con nosotros, como seguiríamos adelante y qué tipo de criatura era ese tal Aidan para poder convertirse en tigre.

_*** Otro capítulo chicas, gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegra que les guste la historia, espero les guste este capi también (:**_


	7. Principio del final

_*** Ideas de otras autoras, el resto Meyer**_

**Bella POV**

Paralizado, así se encontraba mi cerebro con los sucesos de las últimas horas, ayer a esta hora estaba feliz de la vida abrazando a Edward y hoy, estoy en este estado catatónico. Todo por culpa de un maldito chico humano, un maldito y muy apetecible chico humano.

Por primera vez me sentí furiosa, más que eso casi sanguinaria, como ese niño iba a alejarme de Edward, jamás eso no podría ser posible, sentí los brazos fuertes de Emmett sacudiéndome, desperté de mi trance por lo enojada que estaba, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en casa.

Como había llegado ahí, acaso Edward había ido por mí, no lo creía pero antes quería saber por qué Emmett me sacudía tanto.

- Emmett que diablos, me vas a sacar los brazos detente – dije malhumorada.

El se quedo como viéndome como si me hubiera crecido un cuerno justo en medio de los ojos, lo que no descartaba como posible pues este día había visto algo que colmo mi tolerancia a lo sobrenatural a pesar que yo era uno de esos seres.

- Hablaste Bella – grito Emmett con todas sus fuerzas, estaba segura que de haber sido humana me hubiera reventado los tímpanos.

- ¿Por qué gritas tonto? – dijo Alice entrando a la habitación viéndose de verdad triste, yo había ocasionado esto, la respuesta era si, era todo mi culpa, las preocupaciones, los sufrimientos de mi familia, de Edward, eran todos ocasionados por mí.

Edward, ahora no podría mirarlo a la cara, tendría que irme lejos, el seguramente ya no me quería después de esto, jamás habíamos estado demasiado alejados, excepto la vez que me dejo, pero hoy lo estuvimos por mi culpa, porque yo quería ir a visitar a alguien más, el debía haber estado dolido y pasándola mal, ¿cómo iba a alguna vez arreglar esto?,¿ había siquiera un arreglo?

- ¡Bella despertaste! – chillo emocionada Alice.

Se acerco a abrazarme emocionada, tenía que pedirle disculpas, me sentía fatal con lo que había pasado, ahora aquí en mi casa con mi familia me parecía tonto el hecho de querer ir tras un humano, ¿que pude haber estado pensando?, tenía que hablar también con Edward y pedirle perdón, de rodillas si era necesario, yo lo amaba, y había cometido una estupidez al ir tras ese niño-tigre, ¡Tigre!

- Alice – grite de pronto, ella me soltó de su abrazo y me vio con duda – ¡¿lo viste? – Casi le grite – viste a Aidan convertido en tigre ¿no? Tu también lo viste – dije cada vez gritando más fuerte, quería desesperadamente saber si era verdad lo que recordaba, quería saber que significaba esto para nosotros.

- Si Bella, lo vimos – dijo calmadamente.

- ¿Y? – dije instándola a que continuara.

- ¿Y, que? – me dijo simplemente.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer sobre eso? Es siquiera posible Alice es que no lo ves, el sabe lo que somos, pero nosotros no sabemos lo que es el – le grite, es que no se daba cuenta, era peligroso que el supiera nuestro secreto, seguro él era un tigre, pero nadie podía probar eso, en cambio todos podrían deducir lo que somos si él se los dijera, no hay manera de ocultarlo.

- Alice, el nos puede descubrir – dije cada vez mas frustrada.

- No, no va a hacerlo – dijo con seguridad – lo he visto.

- Creí que no podías ver su futuro enana – dijo Emmett confundido.

- Yo también lo creía pero ahora sí, tenemos una teoría con Carlisle, creo que no puedo verlo cuando está en su forma de tigre, pero si en su forma humana, tendría que verificarlo hoy en clases – dijo lentamente explicándonos.

- ¿Vamos a ir a clases? – pregunte bajito sintiéndome cohibida y culpable por el hecho de ver a Edward, yo preferiría con mucho gusto encerrarme aquí, pero había que arreglar esto, habíamos pasado por tanto, Edward y yo que era casi tonto que por un humano nos separemos.

- Si Bella, tenemos que seguir nuestras actividades, no levantar sospechas - dijo Alice – Así que prepárate, nos vamos en un rato mas.

Después de eso salieron ambos de la habitación, mire alrededor y vi las fotos de nuestra boda, nos veíamos demasiado felices, yo aun una frágil humana, el tan perfecto como siempre, me di cuenta entonces que no importara el aroma de nadie, yo siempre amaría a Edward como a nadie más, el era mi pareja, la otra parte de mi corazón, y cuando no estaba con él me sentía perdida, desolada, no quería sentirme así nunca más.

Me levante con determinación y esperanza, de que Edward me perdonara, que pudiera olvidar y sigamos adelante unidos como siempre, me bañe, me puse mi ropa y baje las escaleras sintiéndome mejor que hace un rato, lo único que quería era ver a mi amor pero no estaba ahí, ¿acaso se había ido ya?

Me miraron con tristeza y a la vez alegría cuatro pares de ojos, pero ninguno era el par que me obsesionaba, no estaba, me di cuenta, quería preguntar pero antes de hacerlo Alice hablo.

- Edward se adelanto, dijo que tenía que hablar con algunos profesores – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – iras con nosotros en el jeep.

Me di cuenta cuando mi cara cambio de alegría a dolor, porque todos me miraron con pena en los ojos, Edward se había ido, se estaba alejando, no quería ni verme, le doy asco ahora, lo he traicionada y el tiene toda la razón, estaba perdido, se iba de mis manos y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Salimos de la casa, Alice se sentó en el asiento trasero conmigo, dándome silenciosamente su apoyo, Jasper conducía, los demás iban en el auto de Rosalie.

- Todo se arreglara – me dijo cariñosamente Jasper.

Solo le mire con duda y un profundo sentimiento de tristeza y derrota.

- Puedo sentir tu remordimiento, pero no hiciste nada demasiado malo, solo seguiste tus instintos, Edward entenderá y te perdonara, ya lo ha hecho – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo no lo creía, pero trate de componerme, ya estábamos llegando al instituto, ahí estaba estacionado el volvo, una profunda pena me sobrevino, no podía respirar a pesar de no necesitarlo, Jasper me calmo lo mejor que pudo y bajamos con dirección a las aulas.

Caminaba hacia mi próxima clase, Historia, me tocaba con Edward, en el camino solo pensaba que iba a decirle, quería sentarme con él, pero estaba asustada porque si el decidía rechazarme no podría soportarlo y me quebraría ahí mismo, así que decidí no hablar, me sentaría con el en señal de arrepentimiento y luego evaluaría la situación, si era preciso hablar o dejar que las heridas sanen.

Solo esperaba no tener que esperar mucho tiempo, me sentía profundamente arrepentida y quería que Edward lo notara, que supiera que de verdad lo sentía y que lo amaba.

Entre en la clase y ahí estaba el, no lo había visto desde que había huido a los bosques el día anterior, solo había pasado un día pero se sentía como una eternidad, cada día lejos de Edward era un tortura, pero era mi culpa, yo fui la que me aleje esta vez, e iba a remediarlo.

Un sinfín de emociones pasaron por mi cuerpo, alegría de verlo, en verdad lo había extrañado, tristeza y culpabilidad, por lo que le había hecho, dolor por el hecho de pensar en que no podría perdonarme, deje todo eso y me calme, fui lentamente a sentarme a su lado, me sentía como una traicionera, aun mas teniendo el descaro de sentarme a su lado como si nada pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer, tenía que hacer esto.

No me atreví a voltear, pero sentía su cuerpo, vi su cara, estaba indescifrable y tenía un matiz de sufrimiento que solo le vi el día que fui a salvarlo de los Vulturi.

Decidí que iba a hablar, despeje mi mente e iba a pronunciar una disculpa cuando el humano– tigre entro en la clase, quería gritar cuando su olor me golpeo como una comba, el entraba sin despreocupaciones, ahora que lo veía bien tenía un caminar algo felino, caminaba como si estuviera totalmente relajado y se veía muy ágil, casi como nosotros, excepto que su caminar era más felino aun, como si eso fuera posible, yo creía que éramos agiles, el lo era casi sino más que nosotros, era increíble, era sensual definitivamente, pero ¡qué rayos estaba pensando! No puedo creerlo, creí que era sensual, esto se ponía cada vez peor, voltee a ver a Edward que tenia la mandíbula apretada, casi parecía tener dolor físico, seguí su mirada y miraba a Aidan como si quisiera que se convirtiera en una cucaracha para poder pisarlo.

La situación se ponía mal, yo quería disculparme con Edward por ser tan tonta, no tenía ninguna razón para haber hecho lo que hice ayer, o eso creía, pero ahora mirando a Aidan, se me ocurrían miles de razones, empezando por su sangre, pero eso era solo la punta del iceberg, lo estaba admirando ahora, no me había dado cuenta de lo bien que se veía, me di una patada mentalmente, en serio tenía que dejar de pensar sobre él y como se veía, la peor parte era que empezaba a compararlo con Edward.

Voltee al frente de la clase cuando entro el profesor, no escuche su nombre, empezó a decir que íbamos a hacer trabajos en grupo, tenía la excusa perfecta para pasar tiempo con Edward y así disculparme como se debía pero mis ilusiones fueron destruidas cuando el maldito profesor dijo que el escogería los grupos.

En serio tenía ganas de romper algo, apreté los puños y voltee una vez más a ver a Edward, seguía con la mandíbula cerrada fuertemente, y parecía en serio enojado, tal vez mas que antes, seguramente había leído de la mente del profesor cuales iban a ser los grupos y a juzgar por su postura obviamente no me tocaba con él, quise maldecir, casi estaba segura con quien me había tocado, esta tenía que ser solo mi suerte.

**Aidan POV**

Podía sentir la mirada del vampiro que se sentaba con Bella, ese era el nombre de la castaña, era un lindo nombre, a juzgar por lo que vi al día anterior parecían pareja pero hoy se veían peleados, acaso había sido por mi culpa, esperaba que no, no iba a dejar que ningún vampiro me arrastrara a sus asuntos, ellos podían resolverlo como quisieran mientras no se metieran conmigo.

Si las miradas mataran yo estaría probablemente carbonizado ahora el vampiro hombre, no sabía su nombre, el del pelo cobrizo me miraba como si quisiera asesinarme, bien, lo invitaba, el chico ni se daría cuenta de lo que lo toco, seguramente ya se habían pasado la voz que yo era un tigre, debían estar confundidos sobre qué clase de criatura era, bien por ellos, a él le daba lo mismo.

Se recostó un poco en el asiento, estaba cansado no había dormido mucho ayer, además le dolía ligeramente la cabeza, podía sentir que alguien quería entrar en su mente, debía ser el vampiro, leía mentes, buen poder, pero no tan buenos como los suyos.

Escucho que el profesor decía los nombres de los grupos, estaba jodido.

- Isabella con Aidan – dijo en voz alta y clara, Nop, no se había equivocado, ahora si estaba metido en situaciones de vampiros, mierda.

El gruñido que le soltó el vampiro hombre le confirmo que en serio no estaba nada feliz con esto, pues él tampoco, quería gruñir también, su animal interior se sentía amenazado, pero no lo considero hasta que Bella volteo a verlo, parecía embelesada con el, y el otro vampiro cada vez mas enojado, casi era divertido, casi, soltó un gruñido también que dejo a los vampiros con os ojos abiertos.

Quería reír, fuerte, pero solo sonrió un poco y espero que terminara la clase, esta iba a ser una semana larga.

_*** Otro capítulo más, disfrútenlo, se viene la reconciliación pobre Edward. Gracias por los reviews un beso.**_


	8. Visita

**Bella POV**

Genial, simplemente genial.

Acaso el destino estaba en contra de Edward y ella, se lo preguntaba…una vez más.

Apenas había acabado la clase Edward había salido casi corriendo después de la pequeña guerra de gruñidos que tuvo con Aidan, ese niño, empezaba a odiarlo a pesar de lo bien que olía.

Era todo su culpa ¿no?, si él no oliera tan bien ella no hubiera ido tras el de la manera que lo hizo, hiriendo a Edward y a toda la familia en el proceso. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Pero por otro lado ella no podía realmente culpar a Aidan por lo que había pasado, el en realidad no tenía ni pizca de culpa, su único pecado era oler tan bien.

Recordó un tiempo en el que ella también había estado en su situación, era lo que los había unido a ella y a Edward, era el factor que hizo que el la notara. Era lógico que el ahora relacione el encontrar a un cantante con encontrar a tu alama gemela.

Era tonto, ese había sido su caso, de él y ella. Si, bien, el hecho que ella en su tiempo haya olido tan irresistible para él había sido el detonante de su relación.

Pero había mucho más que eso, los había unido el amor, la confianza que se tenían y que ahora ella había roto por un capricho.

La precipitada salida de Edward del aula no le dio tiempo para poder conversar con él ni un poquito, explicarle, pedirle sinceramente disculpas y luego seguir su camino.

Ella no se hacía ilusiones, su relación estaba condenada. No importaba lo mucho que ese pensamiento dolía, ella lo había traicionado, de la peor manera.

Incluso el esperar que él quiera hablar con ella o disculparla por su error era mucho pedir pero ella lo aceptaría agradecida, no podría soportar el rencor eterno de Edward. Era demasiado todo esto.

Ella no era así, se sentía una extraña en su propio cuerpo, como si alguien la hubiera poseído para hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Pero nada la había poseído, ella había metido la pata solita. Nadie la empujo a seguir a Aidan.

Habían regresado del instituto hace unas dos horas si no se equivocaba.

Había venido corriendo con Alice, demasiado cohibida como para enfrentar a Edward todavía, no se atrevió a ir con él en el mismo auto. Podría haber regresado en el jeep de Emmett pero necesitaba la libertad de correr, de sentir que dejaba los problemas atrás.

Pero esto no se podía dejar atrás y aun más importante, ella no quería dejar atrás a Edward.

No quería soltarlo, ella había jurado ante un altar en el día de su boda, tan lejano el recuerdo ahora, pero aun así recordaba sus votos con perfecta nitidez.

Por toda la eternidad.

Y no debió faltar a su palabra ni un segundo, es por eso que debía enmendar sus errores y hacerlo ahora.

Así que necesitando pensar que iba a decir había salido al enorme jardín en la parte trasera de la casa, se había sentado en un árbol alto y así estaba ahora, casi escondida.

Podía sentir a todos haciendo sus actividades dentro, ella quería entrar, quería que todo fuera como antes pero eso no sería así más, lo sabía.

Aun más doloroso, escuchaba las notas del piano de Edward, debía estar tocando, le alegraba que él no estuviera tan dolido como para dejar de hacerlo, hasta que escucho las notas con más claridad dándose cuenta que tomaban un tono agonizante y torturado.

Se le rompía el corazón por él, le estaba haciendo mucho daño estando aquí, debía estar escuchándola también, odiándola seguramente. Esperaba que no, ella al menos quería tener una oportunidad de hablar con él.

Recordando la vez que Edward la había dejado en Forks, por su bien dijo él, ella lo había perdonado por eso, pero no se sintió nada bien con su ausencia.

Tal vez el estaba pasando lo mismo justo ahora, pero a la inversa, le dolía que ella estuviera tan cerca de él. Debería irse por mucho que eso la destrozara.

Era por el bien de Edward, ella no quería hacerle más daño.

Dio un salto ágil al bajar del árbol, se aliso la ropa preparándose para correr lejos y no hacerle más daño con su presencia a Edward cuando Alice se puso al frente de ella, impidiéndole correr.

Seguramente la había visto, y quería evitar que se fuera pero era lo mejor y no podría detenerla.

- Me iré Alice, no puedes decir nada que me haga hacer lo contrario.

Puse mis manos en las caderas para darle énfasis a mi determinación de irme. No funciono.

La pequeña duende me miro con ojos casi omniscientes, como si supiera el resultado de todo. Por supuesto ella veía algo que yo no sabía.

- No puedes irte Bella – dijo con un lindo puchero y luego se acerco a mí, parecía querer decirme algo en secreto así que agudicé mi oído y me acerque también.

- Edward esta devastado, no puedes abandonarlo.

Me aleje, si eso era lo que iba a decirme no quería oírlo, lo sabía muy bien y me dolía aun mas escucharlo de otra persona.

- Alice si eso es lo que ibas a decirme, no puedo.

Suspire casi derrotada. Tendría que explicarle a la conclusión que había llegado.

Iba a hablar pero la calle y me miro con mala cara, no le di importancia y explique.

- No puedo quedarme, le hago daño a Edward estando aquí – dije resignada, esperaba que entendiera.

Me miro como si estuviera aburrida, no lo entendía.

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes con querer irse y dejar al otro?

Le di una mirada aturdida, yo no me iba por que quería dejarlo, me iba porque era lo que el necesitaba ahora.

- Alice tienes que entender, el se pone mal porque estoy aquí.

- ¿Eso crees? – me dijo un poco agresivamente.

- Quieres una comparación, te daré una.

Se veía un poco enojada, espere su comparación cuando un pensamiento aterrador paso por mi cabeza, tal vez me diría que Edward estaba feliz sin mi aquí, no podría escuchar eso.

Me voltee para huir de la verdad cuando Alice me intercepto una vez más. Ella vería venir cada movimiento mío. Tendría que escucharlo, me destrozaría pero de cierta manera me lo merecía así que espere.

Al ver que me calme y ya no intentaba huir, se relajo un poco y hablo en voz baja.

- El sufre Bella, escúchame bien, si te vas el estará devastado, aun mas. Tu eres su luz no puedes dejarlo en la oscuridad, tratara algo…malo si lo abandonas. Yo se que piensas que esta mejor sin ti pero no es así, lo único que debes hacer ahora es enfrentarlo y pedirle disculpas. El te perdonara estoy segura, y no porque lo haya visto, simplemente conozco a mi hermano y el te perdonaría cualquier cosa. Inténtalo por favor.

Me quede aturdida con su confesión, el me quería aun.

Me daba esperanzas para hablar con él, arreglar las cosas si había acaso algún arreglo posible.

Alice me dio una pequeña sonrisa alentadora, había visto mi decisión de hablar con Edward. Camine hacia la casa, cuando llegue a la puerta trasera la abrí cada vez con más felicidad pero mi alegría quedo arruinada tan rápido que no lo vi venir.

El sonido del piano había cesado y no creía lo que veía, teníamos visitas y no de las buenas.

La persona que menos quería en el mundo había venido aquí, a nuestra casa y estaba colgada del cuello de Edward, mi Edward.

Quería arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco, sin notarlo empecé a gruñir hasta que escuche su aterciopelada voz de ángel.

- Qué sorpresa Tanya ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Edward parecía casi tan sorprendido como yo estaba.

- No juegues tontito – dijo Tanya con voz melosa cerca de su oído, demasiado cerca.

- No estoy jugando – dijo Edward frunciendo levemente el ceño. El en realidad no sabía que ella iba a venir, como se atrevía ella a venir sin invitación.

- Ya basta Eddie, tú me invitaste no lo recuerdas.

El la había invitado, sentía que mi corazón se caía a mis pies, no podía ser cierto. Solté un pequeño sollozo que llamo su atención, me agarre de la pared para no caerme por el dolor y mire a Edward con disculpa y acusación a la vez.

No creía lo que veía, él le había pedido que viniera y ahora me miraba con una horrorosa sonrisa de triunfo, y ella había ganado, todos estos años queriendo a Edward y al fin lo tendría. Ya no había Bella en el medio, con mi estupidez había alejado a Edward para siempre.

Toda esperanza de una reconciliación se esfumo, jamás pasaría ahora.

Edward me veía con ojos de suplica y dolor, no quería que estuviera más triste así que murmure un pequeño lo siento antes de darme la vuelta para irme por siempre de su vida. El no me necesitaba.

Y lo que era más importante, yo había causado esto.

En mi salida me choque con una confundida Alice.

- Tanya.

Dije simplemente como respuesta a todas las preguntas que yo sabía que me haría.

Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de furia cuando me dijo.

- Vuelve ahí y reclama lo que es tuyo. No puedes dejarlo ir así Bella, no por Tanya.

- Tengo que hacerlo, ella no lo ha traicionado. Es lo mejor para él.

No quise oír su respuesta así que sin pensarlo para que no me viera irme me di la vuelta y corrí hacia la puerta de entrada, le di una última mirada triste al amor de mi vida, no lo vería nunca más pero él tenía que ser feliz.

Lo último que escuche antes de salir de su vida fue mi nombre en sus labios. Estuve tentada de volver pero tenía que irme por el bien de todos.

Corrí y corrí aun mas, los arboles pasaban como flechas al lado mío, corrí lo más rápido que pude lo que solo me hizo recordar lo rápido que le gustaba a Edward correr, sin poder soportar el dolor disminuí la velocidad y caí al piso hecha un ovillo.

Utilice un poder que pocas veces había usado y puse un escudo alrededor mío para que no fueran capaces de encontrarme.

Sentí lentamente como mi mente empezaba a cerrarse, entrando en un estado casi catatónico.

Por supuesto eso no era posible para los vampiros pero mi mente uso eso como mecanismo de defensa contra el tremendo dolor que sentía, me quede mirando a un punto fijo desenado poder desmayarme.

Lo más cerca que llegaría a eso sería cerrar los ojos así que lo hice, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero no baje el escudo ni un segundo.

Abrí los ojos solo cuando sentí unos brazos fuertes y cálidos elevándome del suelo. Un extraño deja vu me recorrió cundo recordé la misma situación pero en un tiempo ya lejano.

Sam me había salvado gracias a su forma de lobo, esto se sentía extrañamente familiar, casi como si todo lo que hubiera vivido desde ese momento en el que fui rescatada hasta ahora hubiera sido solo un sueño.

Pero no era un sueño, era muy real.

Aun así me deje perder en la sensación fingiendo que era humana todavía.

Avanzamos un pequeño camino, mi rescatador todavía me llevaba en brazos, sentí que subía unos escalones. No quería abrir los ojos todavía, quería fingir un poco más.

Abrieron una puerta y se escucho una exclamación de mujer, escuche que dijo que me llevara arriba.

Subí cargada el tramo de escaleras al segundo piso, empecé a respirar. En mi estado catatónico había dejado de hacerlo así que di un gran bocanada solo por instinto.

El olor casi me descontrolo, logre contenerme por muy poco.

Abrí los ojos muy lentamente temiendo encontrarme con lo peor.

Y así fue, allí justo en frente mío estaba Aidan con una sonrisa burlona en la cara que yo tenía ganas de borrar de una cachetada.

Mire alrededor y me di cuenta que ya había estado aquí antes, el día que lo perseguí y él me atrapo con su forma de tigre.

Ese pensamiento me hizo revolverme de sus brazos y salte muy lejos de el al otro lado de la habitación, el olor me estaba torturando así que me tape la nariz con mi mano.

El al ver mi suplicio se rio a carcajada limpia y dijo burlonamente.

- Si tomas mi sangre vampiresa te van a crecer orejas y una cola larga de tigre.

Abrí los ojos ante la imagen que eso convoco en mi cabeza, me parecía horroroso tener una cola de tigre así que deje de respirar y me calme lentamente mientras el se destornillaba de la risa.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – le pregunte.

- Estaba vigilando su casa cuando te vi salir rápido de ahí así que te seguí solo en caso de que quisieras atacar a alguien.

Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada, este chico estaba loco y como es que sabia tanto de nosotros.

- Nosotros no atacamos gente, solo nos alimentamos de animales.

Lo pensó un rato y pareció aceptarlo porque asintió con la cabeza levemente.

- ¿Qué le hiciste de todas formas?- dijo sentándose.

- ¿A quién?

Yo no había herido a nadie, al menos no físicamente. Había herido a Edward pero el no se refería a eso ¿o sí?

Como podría el saberlo.

- A tu novio, el de cabello raro. Creo que se llamaba Edward.

Escuchar su nombre en voz alta me produjo escalofríos pero me recompuse no sin que antes el lo notara y levantara una ceja con curiosidad.

- Yo…solo digamos que él no quiere verme ahora- dije lentamente sin querer revelar nada, siempre había sido una mala mentirosa y no iba a decirle que él era la razón por la que mi relación con Edward estaba acabada.

No dijo nada pero olisqueo el aire de una manera extraña como un gato. El era en serio raro.

- Mientes, lo huelo. Pero a mí no me interesa porque te hayas peleado con él, solo quiero saber porque estabas en el bosque detrás de mi casa.

El parecía mortalmente serio. Yo en realidad no sabía hacia donde iba así que se lo dije y pareció creerme.

- Esta bien, así que cuando empezamos el proyecto – me dijo rascándose despreocupadamente la mandíbula.

No sabía que decir, ni siquiera había pensado en eso pero el tenia razón, teníamos que hacerla.

Mi lado responsable salió a relucir una vez más pero por otro lado, para que iba a hacer una tarea que no interesaba ya porque iba a irme, pero el también estaba en esto así que lo ayudaría y luego me iría.

- Ahora es un buen momento.

Esto no iba a tomar demasiado tiempo, me senté con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y espere que él se reuniera conmigo. Mientras Aidan iba a traer los implementos para la tarea pensaba en el lugar al que me dirigiría, Forks era mi primera opción pero ellos me podrían buscar ahí.

No quería que me alcanzaran porque estaba segura que me convencerían de irme con ellos así que tenía que ser otro lado, lo pensaría luego.

Un dolor indescriptible se instalo en mi corazón, pensando en lo que había perdido. Alguna vez se iría el dolor, no lo creía.

_*** Hola! Un nuevo capítulo, se acerca el final. Me disculpo por no actualizar en tanto tiempo pero tenía unos cuantos inconvenientes. Un saludito a todas.**_


	9. Huida

**Alice POV**

Se había ido, Bella había huido por culpa de Tanya. En este momento la detestaba mucho de verdad demasiado, eran casi como familia por todos los años que mi familia había vivido con las Denali pero no podía evitar tener pensamientos homicidas cada vez que la veía tratando de acaparar toda la atención de Edward.

No tenía ni idea porque Tanya simplemente no entendía que a Edward jamás le había interesado, pero no, ella siempre hacia oídos sordos e iba una vez más a su conquista aun sabiendo que no había ninguna posibilidad.

Me acomode en el sofá donde estaba sentada vigilando a esa arpía y a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Justo en este momento podía ver que ella intentaría algo más tarde, habiéndose ido Bella ella prácticamente tenía el camino libre.

Es que no lo entendía, si a Edward no le interesaba nadie más que Bella porque no mandaba a Tanya a la China.

Pero mi hermano era demasiado caballeroso como para hacer eso, siempre tan correcto y educado.

Si fuera por ella esa rubiecita estaría atada de pies y manos como ganado y en un vuelo directo a la luna, ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír levemente imaginándome la cara de histeria que tendría.

Quería reír abiertamente pero decidí mantener una cara de póker.

En ese momento Tanya me observaba mientras se aferraba al brazo de Edward, tenía una mirada triunfante y arrogante.

Me daban ganas de gritar de frustración, por su interrupción Bella no le pudo decir nada de lo que debía haberle dicho a Edward, lo había visto, se iban a reconciliar en un santiamén.

Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro pero tenía que venir Tanya e interrumpir todo, encima diciendo que Edward la había invitado.

¿Que se creía? Acaso no se daba cuenta que lo único que hacia al venir aquí era degradarse a sí misma viéndose como una desesperada, solo faltaba que se encierre a ella y a mi hermano en una caja fuerte y lo acorrale ahí.

Por supuesto era mentira, Edward no la habría invitado ni en un millón de años, el apenas se levantaba de un lugar para arrastrarse al siguiente.

El no hubiera podido hacerlo cuando lo único en su mente era Bella, incluso ahora era lo único en lo que pensaba.

Ella no leía mentes pero veía todas las preguntas escritas en su cara, pero ella sabia la respuesta a la pregunta más importante.

¿A dónde había ido Bella?

Estaba con ese niño tigre Aidan pero no podía decirle eso a su hermano, estaría devastado y querría ir tras el muy posiblemente a asesinarlo.

A ella no le podía importar menos lo que le pasara pero allí estaría también Bella y no quería que se arme un lio mayor del que ya se había hecho.

Así que tendría que bloquear su mente también, aunque en este momento Edward solo estaba sumido en su mente.

Ignorando lo que ella pensaba y también los sucios pensamientos de Tanya que lo miraba como si fuera un bocadillo y ella no pudiera esperar para devorarlo.

Asco.

Se levanto de su asiento consiguiendo nada más la atención de su "invitada" pues Edward seguia en su estado catatónico.

Se dirigió a las escaleras, subió hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba su Jazz, tenía que hablar con él sobre lo que sucedía.

Tendrían que traer a Bella de nuevo, ahora ya sabían dónde estaba pero no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia a nadie tener que acercarse a esa casa una vez más.

Se acerco a su dormitorio y lo vio ahí sentado en un sillón que tenían en una esquina de la habitación, tan lindo le dieron aganas de abrazarlo así que fue corriendo y salto en sus piernas.

El al verla le dio un suave beso en los labios, pero no podían distraerse tenía que contarle todo.

**Jasper POV**

- ¿Sucede algo Ali? – dijo dulcemente mirándola.

- Si, te lo contare desde el principio- dijo Alice levantándose de su regazo para contárselo todo con detalle, ella siempre hacia eso cuando era algo importante.

Era casi cómico pues prácticamente se preparaba, pero se veía seria así que la miro con atención.

-De acuerdo.

- Ok Jazz pues yo estaba viendo el futuro de todos como siempre y no sé cómo no la vi venir, esa rubiecita debe haberme bloqueado, la odio es todo su culpa si no fuera ella…

Si no la paraba ahora se enfadaría más y jamás le contaría lo que había venido a decirle así que calmo un poco el ambiente.

- Alice despacio, mejor cuéntame que paso aparte de que Tanya esté aquí.

- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba hablado de ella? – pregunto Alice levantando una ceja.

- ¿Acaso sabias que iba a venir? – le dijo rápidamente sin dejarlo responder y apuntándolo con su pequeño dedo.

Le dieron ganas de abrazarla porque se veía muy tierna así pero decidió responder antes de que lo interrumpiera de nuevo.

- ¿Quién más seria Ali? Tu no odias a Rose y no conocemos a nadie más rubio a menos que hayas estado hablando de mi – le dije para hacerla sonreír.

- Ahhhh – dijo alargando la palabra – pues así ya y claro que no hablaba de ti mi Jazz jamás te odiaría – me dijo dándome una sonrisa tierna.

- Ahora si te cuento antes de que me distraiga mas.

-Está bien, dispara.

-Como te dije no la vi venir pero lo que si veía era a Bella sentada en un árbol sola y triste así que decidí ir a acompañarla, parecía confundida y demasiado deprimida así que trate de ver su futuro y vi que decidió irse, no podía permitirlo así que le aconseje que hablara con Edward pero ella me dijo que debía irse por el bien de Edward – dijo sin respirar ni una vez.

- Esos dos sí que son un par perfecto, ambos se quieren dejar por el bien del otro – dije suspirando, no los entendía, si se querían porque no arreglaban las cosas pero bueno en fin.

- Exacto – me dijo gritando Alice – Lo mismo le dije yo y la convencí al final entonces ella entro a la casa a hablar con Edward.

- Pero vio a Tanya – dije terminando su frase.

Ella siempre se había metido con Edward, me confundían sus sentimientos de posesividad, siempre que ella miraba a Edward o lo veía con Bella se ponía hecha una furia a pesar de que mi hermano no le había dado ninguna razón para alentarla.

- Si mi Jazz ahora Bella ha huido – dijo triste.

No me gustaba verla triste así que la abrase fuertemente.

- ¿Sabes a donde ha ido?

- Por supuesto Jazz pero no te gustara.

Pensé en un lugar en el que podría estar y que me desagradara, no sabía de ninguno hasta que se me ocurrió.

- Esta con el niño tigre ¿no es así? – le dije muy seguro.

- Sip – me dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Iremos por ella pero todavía no, hay que dejarla despejarse además está haciendo un trabajo que le dejaron en el instituto.

Ahora estaba confundido, pasaba todo esto y ella estaba haciendo una tarea del instituto.

- ¿Justo ahora está haciendo tarea? – le dije extrañado.

- Si, es que su compañero de tarea es Aidan y ya que está ahí pues aprovecharon en hacerla – me dijo como si nada.

Era raro que en momentos como este se preocuparan por esto, pero si querían hacer la tarea pues que la hicieran.

- ¿Cuándo vamos por ella?

- Esperaremos hasta el amanecer, si no aparece iremos a recogerla – me dijo con un suspiro cansado.

Así mismo me sentía yo con toda esta situación, cansado.

Me imaginaba a la perfección como se sentía Edward gracias a mis poderes, dos emociones estaban siempre en el, dolor y soledad.

Me pregunto si Alice le habrá dicho a Edward donde estaba Bella, me imagino que no para no crear aun más conflictos.

- ¿Lo sabe Edward?

- No, y no se te ocurra decirle – me dijo en un susurro.

Supongo que tendría que mantener la boca cerrada, pero mientras abrazaba una vez más a Alice pensaba en que terminaría todo esto.

**Edward POV**

Se había ido, una vez más.

¿Cuántas veces mas iría a visitarlo? me pregunte sintiendo crecer una rabia en mi.

Hoy en clase de biología quería hablarme, podía sentirlo y yo también quería hablar con ella, decirle que si Aidan ese niño tan desagradable era lo que ella quería pues que fuera tras ello.

No tendría que preocuparse por mí, yo la amaba tanto que lo único que quería era su felicidad.

Si ella me lo pidiera, yo la dejaría seguir su camino para que se a feliz si es que ya no lo era conmigo.

Yo jamás querría atarla u obligarla a estar a mi lado si ella ya no está a gusto conmigo.

Eso me destrozaría, me partiría el alma y viviría con un eterno dolor al saber que ella mi hermoso ángel ya no es mi pero tendría que vivir con ello.

Lo haría por ella, por el inmenso amor que le tengo, la amo demasiado y es que ella están dulce y buena. Siempre prefiriendo el bien de los demás al de ella.

Hoy en la tarde mientras tocaba el piano pensaba en la pena que me recorrería cuando ella me dejara, y las notas salieron solas, una melodía de tristeza y dolor.

Y luego sentí su maravilloso aroma justo detrás mío, voltee a verla y ella me veía con sus hermosos ojos llenos de esperanza, quería hablar conmigo lo sabía, pero que es lo que quería decirme.

Si me decía que me dejaba no lo hubiera soportado, pero entonces sonó el timbre.

Fui a abrir para encontrarme con Tanya, casi de la familia nos había venido a visitar de sorpresa, eso era raro pues las Denali siempre llamaban antes.

Me hice a un lado para que ella pasara pero se colgó a mi cuello, y quede sorprendido.

Entonces escuche un pequeño sollozo a mi espalda, Bella.

Estaba sufriendo al verme con Tanya, si ese era el caso entonces tal vez no todo estaba perdido hasta que por fin pude lograr voltearme.

Vi sus ojos, antes llenos de esperanza ahora tenía escrito dolor en ellos, eso estaba mal, yo no quería verla sufrir.

Pero por que estaba dolida, era por Tanya acaso.

No tenía razones, pero luego la vi correr hacia la puerta trasera, no podía dejarla ir, no una vez más.

Trate de correr hacia ella pero Tanya me agarro en un abrazo de acero que no podía romper por miedo a lastimarla, tenía que soltarme.

Alice la detuvo, y suspire de alivio. Pero Alice no pudo contenerla tampoco y salió como una bala esta vez por la puerta delantera, el mundo se me vino abajo.

Y así se fue, una vez más.

_* Un capitulo mas y ya llegamos al casi final, la reconciliación, ese será un capi largo. Saluditos._


End file.
